


The Sexcapades of Auto and O'Reilly

by The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Hobbits, Light BDSM, M/M, Memory Loss, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/pseuds/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian
Summary: Auto is a frightened android trapped in a sex dungeon with nothing but a flashlight, pack of gum, and a Hobbit named O'Reilly





	The Sexcapades of Auto and O'Reilly

Auto stood, balancing himself by leaning against the stone wall. It was so dark, that even his mechanical eyes couldn’t pick anything up, but as he stepped forward, he stumbled over a chain, and caught himself what seemed to be a short, cold metal table, despite how hot the room was. Auto groaned as he realized that, for some reason, his nerve sensors were on, and promptly turned off the pain in his foot caused by the stumble, and the unexplained pain in his head- which he ran a quick diagnostic on. In the half a second it took for him to do this- pain always slowed him down- something rolled across the table and bumped Auto’s hand. It matched the table, in that it was cold and metal. He picked it up, found a button, and pressed it. The flashlight flickered to life, and finally, Auto could see. Sweat glistened over his bare, inhumanly perfect chest. It seemed all of his settings were arranged to make him as human as possible. He quickly returned them to their preferred arrangement. He hated feeling that human, he had no control over himself. 

As Auto took in more and more of the room, he began to wonder why he’d been put there. He began to wonder why he’d been put there with all of humanity settings on high, and why he’d been put there... alone. The room was, without a doubt, a sex dungeon. If he hadn’t already normalized himself, Auto would have jumped when the light feel on a small, hairy man leaning on the metal table. The small man was wearing only a pair of black leather pants, and held in his hand a belt. His bare feet were unusually large and hairy, and his chest was, while extremely toned, equally hairy. His face was short, clean shaven and appeared sort of squished. If he’d been smiling, he would have appeared quite jolly, but he wasn’t smiling, he was raising an eyebrow at the andriod. Something in Auto’s hard drive pinged, which he immediately addressed, but quickly dismissed as it was notifying him that this man was a member of the fictional species “Hobbit”.  Auto set a reminder for six hours later to request repairs. Just as he was doing that, the results on the diagnostic appeared. The pain in his head was caused by blunt force, and several circuits had suffered minor damage. 

“Auto,” the small man sang, running the belt through his hands. His voice was smooth, and the way he said Auto’s name sent a shiver down the titanium structure supporting his abdomen and neck. He checked to make sure the nerve sensors were off. 

“Auto, you’ve been a very bad boy,” this time, the small man wasn’t singing, it would be more accurate to say he was growling. 

“Who are you?” Auto asked as his hyper-advanced computer systems attempted to decipher all of the information coming in, particularly the small man’s last comment. 

“I asked you to leave those sensors on, Auto.” 

“You did not,” Auto replied. “You did not speak until you said my name.” Auto cancelled all ongoing computations so that his systems could focus on one question: Threat?

“No, I asked you to leave them on when I disabled all inhumanities that would get in my way.” 

“You adjusted my settings.”

“We adjusted them together, to- um, I believe you put it ‘optimize your experience,’” a smile spread across the small man’s face, but it was not a jolly one. The only word Auto could use to describe it was ‘sinister,’ but that might have been because he was still toying with the belt. 

“Experience?” Auto asked.

“You were such a good boy up until now,” the small man said, ignoring the question and walking away from the table. “Such a good student,” he kept walking until he was directly in front of Auto, and Auto was turned so that the table was to his back.

Auto took a step back as the computations came to an end with nothing but ‘insufficient data’ in red letters flashing in his mind to show for it. 

“It’s a shame your next lesson has to be on what happens when you don’t obey me,” the growl returned to his voice, and his grip on the leather belt tightened. The room was still lit only by Auto’s flashlight, which the andriod was suddenly gripping very tightly. His emotional settings must have been among the functions damaged, because they didn’t seem to be responding completely. 

“I only obey the orders of my commanders,” Auto stated. 

The small man took a deep breath, and stepped toward Auto, who tried to step back, but the back of his knee hit the table. The man continued to advance, however, and in a final, not entirely logical attempt to back away, Auto plopped down so that he was sitting on the table. The small man responded to this by straddling his lap, wrapping his arms around Auto’s neck, and bringing his face just centimeters away from Auto’s. 

“I’m your only commander now,” the man murmured into Auto’s ear. He took Auto’s earlobe in his teeth so lightly that it barely tugged as he drew away. He didn’t stay away for long. He twisted his hands in Auto’s hair and pulled his head back so that the android’s throat was exposed.

“O’Reilly,” Auto breathed.

“I knew you’d remember,” O’Reilly sneered. 

Auto did not remember. The experience had only brought forth a wave of intense emotion he did not quite understand and a name... He felt his no-no carrot blossom until it was ready to be harvested. 


End file.
